The Outburst
by TheFunkyDurian
Summary: An Outburst. That's All it took to change Harry's life forever


a/N: Hey Everyone! This is my very first HP fanfic so as much as possible..go easy on me. This plot bunny started while I was taking a shower. Out of all the places! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. R/R! H/HR Forever.

**T H E O U T B U R S T**

_"One Outburst. That's all it took to change Harry's life forever."_

-------------------------------

She's doing it again. I can't stand it. I can't take much more of it. Just seeing her makes me mad! I think i've gone Neurotic! I really think I have. Her, sitting by the fireplace, nibbling on her bottom lip-I cant stand it! My head is gonna explode! I think im gonna die. I cant take much more of it! It's too much!

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I shouted, bolting up the stairs and into the dormitory.

I seriously need sleep.

--------------------------------------

Hermione watched as Harry bolted up the stairs and into his dormitory. She couldnt stand seeing him like this. He needed her help. And by all that is good she is gonna help him. She_ loved _him for goodness sake! She couldnt stand seeing him like this! He's been like that all week. Sure, she hadnt gathered up the gryffindor courage to tell him she was in love with him, but right now-that was the least of her problems. She tood up from the couch, dropping the book she had been reading. Something was bothering him. And she was determined to shake it out of him...by all means necessary.

She knocked gently on the door, calling out his name.

"Harry? Do you want to talk about it?" No answer.

"Come on Harry. You can't live life through misery. You need to tell me somehow." Silence.

"Harry! Come on! Ple-" The door swung open, revealing an angry-tear faced Harry.

"H-Harry, please." Hermione said as gently as she can. Harry grabbed her arm quite violently and swung her into the room, shutting the door closed.

"Harry! What's gotten into you?" Hermione asked, rubbing her arm that Harry had held tight.

"Nothing! It's all your fault!" Harry screamed, plopping down the bed and putting his palms on his face.

"MY fault! How is it MY fault!" Hermione asked, pacing back and forth in the room.

"You're doing it again! I cant stand it!"

"Stand what!" Hermione asked desperately. Harry looked at her, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Stand what, Harry?" She said gently this time, tilting the head of Harry to face her. Harry shook his head of her grasp, grunting.

"Harry! How can we solve your problem if you're like this? You're being so stubborn!" Hermione scolded him.

"OH! So IM the one stubborn!" Harry yelled, standing up and towering over Hermione. He could see the tears streaming down her face. It hurt him...so much. It's not his fault he loved her so much; loved her so much since third year, actually.

"YOU have been the one stubborn, Hermione! Bloody stubborn for the last 4 years!" He yelled again.

"Oh! So im the one stubborn now? How dare you accuse me of being stubborn when all I did all my life was try and help you go through your bloody problems!"

"So it turns out YOU'RE the hero now! Is that what you mean!" Harry yelled again.

"I didnt say that!"

"Then what did you mean! Merlin, Hermione!" Harry yelled in frustration.

"Harry! A month ago, you were fine! What happened to you?" Hermione yelled back, partially crying.

"I cant hide it anymore! I cant do this! You're making me miserable, Hermione!" Harry cried, sitting down the edge of his bed. Tears were continuously streaming down his face. He couldnt take it anymore. A little more and he'll explode.

"What exactly am I doing to make you miserable!" Hermione asked frustratedly. She was tired. Tired of yelling at Harry. Tired of seeing him so helpless.

"THIS!" Harry screamed loudly that the whole gryffinor common room heard him from the dormitory. He took Hermione's hand violently and placed it by his heart.

"This..." He said softly, looking down the floor as tears continued to fall. Hermione felt his heart beating fast-the steady, fast thumping of it hypnotized her.

"You've been doing this to me, Hermione. For the past 4 years, this is what's been making me miserable..." Harry spoke gently.

"I love you Hermione...and it hurts." Hermione could feel the continuous tears streaming down her face. Her heart was thumping wildly, just like Harry's. She was left speechless. Harry, noticing the expression on her face, dropped her hand.

"get out." He simply said.

"H-harry.."

"Get Out, Hermione." He said again, more anger in his voice. Hermione walked slowly to the door and held the doorknob. Before she closed the door behind her, she spoke.

"I love you too Harry...and it hurts just as much as you." Hermione said softly as she closed the door completely. Harry stared at the spot where Hermione had just been. He couldnt believe it. He had yelled at the girl he loved the most...the girl he would've never wanted to hurt. He never should've done that.He never should've hurt her. But everything was too late.

------------------------------------

Hermione closed the door behind her and ran. She ran and ran until she reached the lake. She didnt mind the voices of Lavander and Parvati calling out her name. Even Ron's for that matter. She wanted to be alone. And she was going to get what she wanted. She sat down on a rock, looking up at the moon. She wished things were as simple as she hoped them to be. But it wasnt. The man of her dreams had finally declared his love for her. And she did the first thing that came into her mind. Run away.

_Yes. Im Hermione Granger. The girl who runs away from the one she loves the most. Brilliant._

She thought to herself. She could remember those horrible words Harry had just said to her.

_"Get Out"_

_Great. You ran away from him. Now he's mad AND he doesnt love you anymore. Perfect, Granger. Absolutely perfect._

She scolded herself. She wanted to die at that very moment.

_where's Voldemort when you need him._

She thought frustratedly.

_What's the point of living if you cant have the one thing that makes you happy. _

She didnt notice that she said that out loud because someone answered her.

"Because you wont give him a chance."

She recognized the voice well. That husky voice that made her insides flip everytime she hears it. She turned her head, finding emerald eyes staring back at her. Oh, those emerald eyes. Where could she begin to describe them.

"Harry..." She said softly. He was holding his invisibility cloak in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. Her eyebrows wrinkled as he stepped forward.

"Hermione...im really sorry." He said as he looked at the empty spot near Hermione. Hermione simply nodded as Harry sat down beside her. Harry caught Hermione staring at the moon. Complete Silence.

"It's beautiful isnt it?" She finally said, looking at him. Oh, how Harry's insides melted as he fell into those chocolate-brown eyes. He didnt want to look away. It was...hypnotizing.

"Yes.It is." Harry replied, not bothering to look at the moon above them. He was hypnotized by her beauty-The moon illuminating her face.

"Did you ever wish things were this simple?" Hermione asked, looking back at the moon.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione let out a small giggle and looked through the lake.

"This. You, me and the moon. No war. No chaos. Just..peace." She said, sighing.

"Well, yes. Everyday, actually. But, just so happens the cosmos made me Harry James Potter-savior of the wizarding world." Harry said with a slight amusement in his voice. Hermione just smiled. Harry swore he was melting. That smile...that smile made him weak on his knees. But then, she suddenly frowned.

"Dont frown, Hermione. You'll never know who's falling in love with your smile." Harry said as he looked up the moon.

_Wait...oh merlin, Potter! That was so gay!_

He thought frustratedly. But then, she suddenly spoke.

"I think I have a clue on just who." She smiled as she held his hand.

_Was that..static?_

Both of them thought. They swore they felt electricity go through them when they touched.

"you're doing it again, Hermione." Harry said, softly this time, as he took Hermione's hand and placed it on his heart. Hermione SWORE to herself to always have someone take a picture of her and Harry in romantic moments. She wanted this moment on a picture. It was too romantic she was tearing.

"Oh Harry..." She said softly as she traced Harry's features with her hands. She traced his cheeks to his forehead-the ever so famous lightning scar-down to his lips when suddenly, Harry stopped her. She was once again lost in those deep emerald eyes of his.

**Bloody Hell, Hermione! You've got it bad!**

_Oh, Shut it!_

She argued to herself. But it was all true. Those eyes... good merlin, she was in trouble. One more second of those emerald eyes and she wouldnt have any controll of her mind anymore.

**Dont Look At it Hermione! Dont!**

_Yes...You couldnt resist! Dont follow her!_

**But IM you!**

_So! Im the heart! You're the mind! Im stronger!_

**Oh Shut it!**

_Hey! That was MY line!_

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Hermione suddenly shouted. She was going to kill these voices inside of her tonight. She was bloody dead serious about that. But, lets go back to Harry. Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh. I get it. Getting back at me by having an outburst?" Harry asked, grinning.

"No! Heavens, no. I was talking to myself- I mean...Ugh!" Hermione grunted.

"Hermione, you've gone Neaurotic!" Harry joked. Hermione let out a huff and playfully spanked Harry at his arms.

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO IM NOT!"

"Yes you are!" Harry said in a sing-song voice.

"Harry James Potter! I am NOT Neurotic!"

"Prove it." He said with determination in his voice. Hermione quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Magic. Harry loved magic. Hermione did as well. And what they both felt when their lips touched...they loved it. It was a soft, chaste kiss...that got deeper. Soon enough, Hermione opened her mouth, providing Harry's tongue space to enter. She found her hands entangled in his already messy hair. Soon, Hermione was now lying down on the rock while Harry was on top. A complete snogging session if you ask me. Too bad an average human needs plenty amount of oxygen. Soon, they both broke apart, fixing themselves as they sat up.

"uhm..See! I am NOT Neurotic. I have, again, proved you wrong, Harry Potter." Hermione said, triumphantly as she stood up and started to walk. Harry was just sitting there, speechless.

_What in bloody merlin just happened?_

He thought. Coming back to his senses, he ran after her, grabbing her hand to face him.

"What is it Harry?" She asked. Harry smiled.

_SQUEE!_

**Shut it!**

_I told you, that was my line!_

**Nope. Now it's mine.**

_Stop ruining the moment! _

"I told you..stop it." Hermione said as she grit her teeth.

"See? You ARE Neurotic!" Harry laughed.

"NO! I am not!"

"Yes you are! Kissing Harry Potter makes a person Neurotic!"

"No im -...Prove it." Hermione said with a mischievous grin. Harry knew exactly what to do.

And from that night on, Harry's life changed forever. From that one simple outburst...his life had a new meaning. A new love. But with the same Hermione. HIS Hermione.

A/N: So..I hope you liked it. This is my very first HP fanfic so go easy on me. Anyway...should I make an epilogue? Let me know. Love you all!

Pina Collada


End file.
